About Midnight Club: Street Racing Remake Edition
Midnight Club: Street Racing Remake Edition '''is a upcoming Remake Version of '''Midnight Club: Street Racing, It is going to be developed and published by Peanut Otter. It is the fifth game in the Midnight Club series he asked San Diego for the game engine, Peanut comfirmed that he'll start developing the remake edition when he has the Angel Studios Engine and the Midnight Club Street Racing PS2 disc. Objective A mysterious group of urban street racers known as the Midnight Club race for pride, power, and glory in sleekly customised, enhanced sports cars. As a regular New York City cab driver, the player learns about this secret club and decides to join. The player begins with his relatively unmodified and slow vehicle, a taxi. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. You begin your career by chasing a racer named Emilo Sanchez. As you continue to follow Emilo Sanchez, the first race starts from the World Trade Center and ends at Central Park. After you win the race, your now a part of the Midnight Club and Emilo Sanchez tells you to continue to race him. When you finish the second race, you will unlock the Crusero Bueno. When the player decides to change vehicles or continue career, the game will introduce 3 other racers and you must follow these hookmen to the starting line and win their cars. Depending who you choose to race, you will unlock the following vehicles: Crusero Excellente(complete 2 races), Crusero Magnifico(complete 2 races), Jones 400(complete 2 races), Jones 420(complete 2 races), Jones 450(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ I(complete 2 races) and Pirahna PDQ ARi(complete 2 races). After you have beat all the racers, you can now beat Kareem Windross, the city champ. After beating Kareem Windross and his PT Phoenix, the player now travel to London and continue to challege Kareen Windross and 4 new racers. After beating the world champ Anika the player travels back to New York to beat new racers and travels back to London and New York and etc to beat Mickey the second city champ and his friends to Pooh and his friends, after Beating all the racers and the 3rd city champ Pooh,the 4th city champ Ostie, the 5th city champ Boostie, the 6th city champ Jelly, the 7th city champ Baby Jelly, the 8th city champ Jelly.Jr beat Butter, Baby Peanut, Peanut Jr and Peanut the four ultimate world champs. The game's cities are known for their gravity-defying jumps and shortcuts. Like any other racing games, when the player is racing in the rain, it can make the player very difficult to handle any fast vehicles since the streets are slippery especially when the player drifts around street corners and when racing in the fog it is hard to see where you're going and don't notice incoming traffic and police. Differences and bugfixes to the Original Version and Remake Version 1.00/TU1 * There is now updates at the Remake Version. * Non Playable Traffic Vehicles are now Playable at the Remake Version while the Original is non playable. * New Vehicles are introduced. * Expanded the Career Mode Further at the remake version to make it more interesting which is adding more racers and races. * Online Mode/Netplay is introduced at the remake version while the original version doesn't have netplay. * Added a new game mode Tag, Team CTF, My Created Races and Circuit at TU1(Title Update 1). * Made 4 Player Support at arcade mode in the remake version,while the original version is 2 player support. * Remake Version now has new time of day which is Noon and Dynamic and Time of Night is changed to Time of Day while the Original version doesn't have that feature. * Race Editor is introduced at the remake version and it is more advanced while the original version doesn't have that feature. * The Custom options is revamped at the remake version for Waypoint, Head to Head and other game modes and now has a lobby and the player has the ability to add homeboys, racers at empty slots, rename them and change their picture, their arrow colour that displays at the player's map and above their car, their vehicles, Skill level and teams if on Team CTF and the player limit is 32. * The Baja Buggy is now unlocked when you completed All Head to Head Races at the remake version. * CTF is now used on Career Mode. * Nametags and Pictures are displayed above the opponent's and a online and local player's vehicle to tell who it is at the remake version while the original version doesn't. * Added a info menu for red markers at extras menu. * Volume for clicking noise for unlocking vehicles has increased more so the sound will alert the player that a vehicle is unlocked. * Race slots are unlimited(PGR3 element). * Police Vehicles are placeable at Race Editor. * Players can now upload their own races to Rate My Race at the Xbox Live/Netplay menu. * Introduced scrolling at player lobbies, menus and player lists. * The Player can now change songs. * All 25 Traffic Cars at Midnight Club: Street Racing are now playable. * Checkpoints are anywhere placeable. * The Video Quality is 1080p. * New Career and Career Options is Removed and now mentions your gamertag when your signed in at Career, Arcade, Online at Races and CTF races. * Beta Music of Midnight Club Street Racing implemented incluuding the Midnight Club 3 and LA music. * Speedometer HUD option is implemented and you can now change the Speedometer to Final - Beta and Beta Speedometer will have Damage meter but no gear indicator. * The Cruise and CTF pause menu is more bigger and expanded with many options. * New Red Marker locactions at London and New York. * When a Player, Homeboys and Custom Racers or Homeboys pick up a flag, delivered or lost the flag at CTF and Team CTF a message will pop-up at the bottom of the screen: You have flag has flag Homeboy<1-?> has flag Peanut has flag You lost flag has flag lost flag Homeboy has flag Homeboy lost flag You have flag Pooh lost flag has flag You Delivered the flag delivered the flag Homeboy delivered the flag Peanut delivered the flag. When a CTF and Team CTF Match is finished when the players has reached the point limit I'll say You Win to the Player who won instead of saying nothing and when the time reaches 0 I'll say You Win to the player who delivers the most flags. * When a player, homeboy and custom homeboy finishes a race I'll display: Finished. * Other Family Players and guests can now join online together.(PGR4 element) * Police Destiny is avaliable at Cruise including Online Cruise, Races. * You can now put computer racers at online cruise and arcade mode cruise. * The Super Taxi, The Maruader, The Kurma, the Type-S and other bonus Vehicles is at Career garage. * Fixed AI behaviour for CPU Opponents falling into the water at the race Rapidly Interpid at the top of a battleship. * 2 New Red Markers at New York. * Removed User Names and Controllers at Last Chase Menu at Arcade. 1.01/TU2 TBA Opponents * Emilo Sanchez * Larry Muller * Keiko Hatano * Kareem Windross * Lukas Howell-Jones * Emily Morton * Darren Thurrock * Anika * Owl * Gopher * Rabbit * Tigger * Kanga * Roo * Eeyore * Piglet * Pooh * Goofy * Donald * Daisy * Clarabelle * Horace * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Morty * Ferdie * Millie * Melody * Oswald * Ortensia * Pete * Minnie * Mickey * Flick * Scootch * Doris * Billy * Pinch * Munchy * Jelly * Ricky * Wally * Ostie * Boostie * Opal * Ernest * Wanda * Walter * Betty Lou * Shirley * Cap'n * Connie * Mayor Jeff * Mr. Muskrat * Mrs. Muskrat * Mr.Bigdog * Baby Butter * Peanut. Jr * Jelly. Jr * Baby Peanut * Baby Jelly * Peanut Vehicles Taxi Cabs Taxi Super Taxi Maurader Taxi (Non Playable Traffic Version) Mickey Taxi Pooh Taxi Peanut Taxi Crusero Bueno Magnifico Excellente Bueno II Magnifico II Excellente II Jones J400 J410 J420 J430 J440 J450 Piranha PDQ PDQR PDQ ARi PDQ II PDQR II PDQ ARi II PT Phoenix (Standard) Phoenix DDX Phoenix ICS Phoenix II Phoenix DDX II Phoenix ICS II Gallery I'll added some concept pictures how the menus will look like at the remake edition and some beta pictures of the gameplay and new cars introduced. Category:Browse